Getting Worse
by swimsuperstar
Summary: first fanfic...about mostly Hermione and Draco. 7th year as their anger heats up, so does their lust... Hermione is caugth between the Golden Trio and the Slytherin Prince.
1. Changes

A.N. This is my first fanfic, but I have been thinking about it for about 2 years, when I first got hooked on these things. If you have any questions, comments, or help I would really appreciate it, since I am new. Hope y'all enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with that…just the idea.

Chapter 1. "Changes"

Hermione stepped out of the car with a huge smile on. 'This is gonna be great' She was so glad to be back here. 'I am sooooo ready to get out of this so called life.' She thought. Dee smiled over to her as she also stepped out of the royal blue convertible. The guys around them all took a glance at the two beauties, who were now busy trying to get their bags, animals, and chests out of the car. They had to charm the car just to fit both of their belongings for the next year in there. It was very hard trying to get them out and carry them all the way to 91/2 without magic. As they fumbled with their stuff on the luggage cart, they didn't notice all the guys staring at them. Not only for their beauty, but also because of all the things they had piled high on the cart. As they struggled they lost control of the cart and rammed right into one the boys that was staring at them and his cart. They all landed on the floor with luggage surrounding them.

"Sorry." Dee said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hermione added.

"No problem ladies." The boy said, as he dusted himself off. He then offered his hand to Hermione and Dee.

"Thanks." Hermione and Dee said in unison. He looked down at all the luggage piled around their feet.

"Can I help you ladies with your bags?" He asked in a courteous tone. They both nodded and they all started to pick up the various pieces of luggage. He noticed the cat and owl both in cages. "Where are you ladies headed with all of this?" He questioned.

"Umm, were going back to school." Hermione explained.

"You wouldn't belong to Hogwarts would you?" He asked with a curious grin.

'He is gorgeous' Hermione thought. "Um, yeah. I am in my seventh year, and my cousin Delandra is transferring over from the U.S. for her seventh year. I am gonna assume that you are a student there too." She said.

"Yeah, actually I am in my seventh year too." He said as they finished putting the luggage on the cart. "Are you sure that you can handle that?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dee said with a reassuring smile. "I guess we'll see ya around the school."

"I can only hope to meet with such beauty again." He said as they left.

"OMG that was sooo corny." Hermione said laughing when they got out of earshot. "But I mean he seemed so perfect, I guess it is only right that he had to say something corny like that, so he wouldn't be perfect."

"Yeah, but did you see his smile, and hair, and his eyes, and arms, and did you see his t-shirt?" Dee said dreamily.

'She is so boy crazy' Hermione thought to herself. ' But I have to agree. He was pretty hot.' "Yeah, this one was pretty hot. If that last line wasn't so corny, would have definitely gotten a 10, but now it is only a 9." She reluctantly agreed.

"O, I don't know." Dee said, "I still thinks, that he definitely gets a 10 just he is so hot."it was there thing to rate guys. They started it when they first started to notice guys and still did it to almost everyone of them.

Hermione spotted Harry and Ginny. Leaving the cart. She ran towards them. Ginny and Harry didn't even recognize Hermione with her new look. Hermione flung her arms around Harry's neck. He had a surprised look in his eyes, but hugged the girl back. "I've missed you both so much." She said into his shoulder. Although he didn't recognize the straight red hair with black streaks or the tight red 'REBEL' halter, or the fabulous tan legs from under short black skirt, he definitely recognized the voice.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned as he pulled away to look at the beauty with Hermione's voice. "Wow." He breathed.

"I second that." Ginny said giggling. She also gave Hermione a hug. Dee came up from behind, struggling with the cart once again.

"Hey Dee." Ginny said with a smile.

"Hey y'all" She said with a thick southern accent. "How y'all been. Haven't seen you since the fu-time early this summer." She stopped herself before mentioning the funeral.

"Yeah, we've been a little busy." Harry said trying to explain his absence in Hermione's life. The truth was, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to act and he knew from Ron that Hermione was having a hard time with it. He was sorry for not being there, but he honestly thought that it was better if he stayed away for a while. Ron just didn't mention how much she had actually changed.

"Guess who." Ron said as he covered Hermione's eyes with his hands.

"Umm, the Imbombadable snowman?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Who?" Ginny and Ron said in unison.

"Muggle things." Hermione said. Ginny rolled her eyes, but Hermione didn't see since her eyes were still covered by Ron. She then spun around to face her captor. "Hey baby. I missed you." She said as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Me too." He said leaning in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched Harry made gagging noises.

"Too much PDA." Ginny said jokingly. Ron and Hermione pulled apart.

"Like you two should talk. All you do is make out." Ron said sarcastically and Harry turned a pink shade.

"You know that it is like time for your Head appointment." Dee said irrupting the two couples. Everyone, except Hermione, eyed her quizzically.

"Damn." She muttered. Harry just stood there and stared. He couldn't believe that Hermoine said that, and that everyone didn't seem to notice it except him. She quickly kissed Ron. "I'll find you after the meeting." Ron gave her the saddest puppy dog eyes. "I promise" kiss" I will come back" kiss "as soon as possible." Another longer kiss then she ran off leaving the others.


	2. Meetings

**HyperactivePinky- you were my first reviewer so I am soooo excited. thanks also for putting me on your favorite lists....that is so awesome...Thanks! hope you keep reading...**

**Draco'sGirl3432****- thanks about Hermione and Draco will enter soon...i promise...I just need to introduce some stuff...****i would lvoe to read your story also if you want let me know the name...Thanks for the review!**

A.N. I don't own any of the characters ect. Although I could really use a Tom Felton and Daniel Radcliff of my own. ;)

On with the chapter…

"Decided it was time to try to fit in?" Draco Malfoy sneered at Hermoine when she walked into the small train compartment. 'She definitely looks better' he admitted to himself. Hermoine just glared at him as she sat across from him on the other couch opposite him. "It doesn't matter anyways Mudblood. You're still so damn ugly that people know that your mudblood trash." He said glaring at her.

"Shut the Fuck up Malfoy!" She said in an aggravated tone. This was going to be a long year if she had to help him with Head duties all the time. 'Well it could be worse I guess.' She thought.

"Someone has a temper." He said in a mockingly innocent voice. "And was that bad language out of the great goody-too-shoes?" Hermoine just laid back on the couch and shut her eyes trying to ignore the prat in the room with her. She couldn't help but notice how hot he looked when she came in. Spiky blonde hair and firm arms and chest. 'Stop it' she mentally slapped herself for even thinking about in that manner. Draco, picking up a quitdich magazine, became absorbed in it until the door swung open again.

"Good Morning." Dumbledore said. "Sorry I was late, but there were some things that were needed to decided upon." Grinning he took a sit next to Draco since Hermoine just started to wake and sit up in the seat. She smiled at him, while Draco glared. 'Why couldn't you just wipe that smirk off your face. You are too God damn happy.' He thought. 'You just love to torture me with you and the Mudblood's presence.'

"There are many things to go over, so if you will read these papers after the meeting it will fill you in a little more detail about some specifics of your duties as Heads." Dumbledore said handing them each a small book for their instructions. "Some of the more important items are that we have 2 transfer students. Hermoine, you of course know Delandra Granger, who will be joining us for her 7th year from America and a 6th year boy named Dustin Donohue, from Ireland. They will both be sorted into houses tonight at the sorting ceremony with the other 1st years. I expect that you both make your presence known to each of them and welcome them to the school." Draco and Hermoine both nod.

"Of course Professor." Hermoine said with enthusiasm. Even with Draco there she remembered why she wanted to be Head girl. To help those who needed it. She loved the responsibility.

"And I will give each one to help out around the grounds for the first week since they will have a great disadvantage to the other 6th and 7th year students. Hermoine since you know Delandra, I will give you Dustin And Si-" But Dumbledore was interrupted by Hermoine.

"But Professor." She complained.

"I will not hear any of it. I want you to help Dustin and Draco will help Delandra." Dumbledore said while Hermoine gave him pleading eyes.

'Maybe this won't be too bad.' Draco thought. 'Aggravating Granger…Hmmm maybe I could get a fuck out of this too. I mean who can resist me and we will be working close.' Smirked at his thoughts. He knew that he was evil, in it's purest form.

"Next, order of business. You will be doing the patrols only on the weekends, since the perfects handle the week days. You will be doing this together." He said looking from Hermione to Draco. Hermione let out a sigh. "and I don't care if you like eachother. It is for safety and a rule. Neither of you are to do patrols without the other, except in case of emergency. And even then I will assign a student to accompany you." They both stayed quite. This was just getting worse. "You also will be expected to put together dances, any celebrations, graduation, and other extra activities that may arise and need your help. This does not mean that Hermione does all the decorating and designing alone Draco." Dumbledore said as he glanced at Draco. "This goes for you too, Hermione."

He said, eyeing her also. "Lastly, is the attention of your sleeping arrangements." Hermione gave Dumbledore a puzzled look. "You will have to share a dorm." Hermione was too inshock to say anything, but Draco's tongue was not impaired.

"What the Fuck? I am not sharing a dorm with the mudblood." He said

"Watch you language, Mr. Malfoy. And you most certainly will be sharing a dorm with Miss Granger. Different bedrooms, but the same common room, kitchen, and bathroom. I suggest you get comfy and warm-up to each other." Hermione glared at Draco and Draco glared right back at her. "Since you all have everything you need and I need to conduct some duties, I will be going. Make sure you contact the newbies and make them feel welcome. Enjoy. " He said with smile as he left.

"Yeah right." Hermione said, under her breath. "Over my dead body."

Draco heard though. "That could be arranged." He said maliciously.

"Go back to hell Malfoy." She said. 'you probably visit there on vacation anyways' she thought to herself. "Well I better go find Dustin." She said getting up to leave. 'God I hate my life!!!' she screamed mentally. 'I really could use a fix right now…' "Shit" she said outloud. "I can be so stupid."

"You can say that again." Malfoy said. Hermione just left the compartment.

"I can't believe I left my stuff in my case with Dee. God I really can be so stupid sometimes. I really need that fix right now though." She mumbled to herself as she went off to find Dee. 'It definately got worse...'

**So I hope that you like it so far. Please submit a review…I can always use encouragement and help…**

**Much Love!**

**Kelly**


	3. Hard Topics

**Thanks to my reviewers this week:**

**Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo,****HyperActivePinky, Draco'sGirl3432  
Thanks for the reviews...I really apprecaite it...I promise that I will get reading that story, I already started but haven't finished..when I do I will review...it is really great so far...i have been really busy and barely able to scrape out this chapter...anyways Ihope that you enjoy... **

**A.N. I don't own any of the Characters, ect. But I still wish I could borrow Tom and Daniel. ;)**

"So how are you and Ginny doing?" Ron asked. This was usually a hard topic, but he was warming up to the fact that Ginny and Harry were dating and could deal with that. It was just she was his baby sister.

"Umm, Good…" Harry said. "I haven't seen you much this summer. What all did you do with Hermione?"

"Well after she moved out of her mom's house, Dee and her got an Apartment so I have been hanging there. Not too many exciting things happen in the muggle world though. How about you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not much on that front either. I am just glad that I didn't have to stay with the Dursleys. Your mom is a doll by the way. She totally took wonderful care of me while I was at your house with Ginny. I need to buy her something, by the way."

"Mum does want a gift of any sort. You know that…" Ron said. "She isn't really picky, though if you really are gonna get her something. She loves cookbooks though."

"Okay." Harry said. "You want to play chess?" Ron nodded, so Harry brought out his chess set and started the match. After a few minutes of silence and concentration, Ron broke it.

"Harry, can we talk about Herms?" Ron asked Harry. He wanted to talk while Dee and Ginny were out. They just so happened to leave to find Hermione and hadn't returned yet, so he thought that this would be a perfect time.

Harry shot Ron a quizzical look, but agreed. "Sure, mate. What is botherin' ya. She sure has changed into a full blown hottie over the summer." He added.

"That's exactly it Harry… She changed." Ron said sadly, forgetting about the game entirely. "I feel like I don't know her anymore, even though I am with her all the time."

"It can't be that bad man. It's probably just a phase." Harry said, trying once again to comfort his friend

"No…it isn't. Ever since her dad died and her mom's boyfriend moved in and she moved out, she isn't the same loving Hermione. She lost part of herself. She isn't that innocent brown eyed, bushy haired, bookworm that we both love."

"Man, she went though a really hard time. She was destroyed. Her dad died. You know that was her hero. You just can't get over that. She probably feels betrayed my her mom too, for cheating on them with that guy and then him moving in the day after her father's funeral." Harry said.

"It's not just that. You see the way she dresses. Her language is horrible. She listens to Eminem and Good Charlotte. She has done a total turn… for the worst." He whispered the last part. "Frankly it scares me, Harry."

"I understand that you are worried about her, but you can't always protect her, Ron. It's Hermione. She knows what she is doing with her life, more than any of us. We can't just let little things like hair and cussing get to us. She'll get over it." Harry explained

"Harry, its just not the hair and cussing. It is the way she acts and portrays herself. We are breaking up…I can feel it in the way she kisses me. It's not a love, lust, or even like kiss any more…it's a habit kiss. She does it out of habit, I can tell she doesn't feel anything." Ron said pitifully

"Your crazy. I saw the way she kissed you before, on the platform. That was a real kiss. I wish you would chill out about this." Harry said exasperated.

"No it wasn't. She can fake other people, but you weren't receiving that kiss. You don't know what it feels like it love someone who doesn't love you back. She is totally changing and I can't stop her. I try but I can't. Soon enough, I will be in the way and she won't want me. I have seen it in her eyes. I am not good enough for her and she knows it." He said almost crying.

"I don't know why you are so against Hermione at this moment, but get over it. You are making her out to be some cheating whore that doesn't care about you. Well get over yourself, cuz she does care about you a lot, but you are so blind by the fact she looks different that you can't see it. You are being a hypocritical bastard, and you have no right to say that Hermione thinks that she is to good for you, cuz that isn't Hermione and she would NEVER think that." Harry yelled at Ron. "For the last time…LET IT GO…" Harry had heard this whole thing, one too many times over the summer. Ron would complain about how Hermione was this and that and her looks had changed her, and frankly he was sick of it. "I am sick of you accusing my best friend of being something she isn't!" Harry said and left the compartment.

Ron just put his head in his hands. 'My own best friend doesn't even see her changing…' He thought to himself.

**Any ideas about future chapters and help would be totally appreciated…. Please review…it doesn't have to be long just tell me if ya liked it or not and what needs to change…well anways... I am gonna head.**

**Much Love!**

Kelly


	4. Over Recation

**Hey everyone again…**

**Lena thanks for such a wonderful review…that was awesome…I really appreciate it. most of your suggestions that you mentioned were already ideas forming in my mind, so it is great that you think they would be good ideas, too. I really do appreciate the review…it means sooooooooo much!**

**Draco's Girl thanks for your continuous reviews also!**

**I appreciate all reviews…I noticed that I am on the alert list of some members that have never reviewed, so if you get the mood to tell me what you think I would deffinately appreciate it!**

**On with the new chapter!**

After the sorting and a wonderful dinner, Hermione was told to meet with Dumbledore and Malfoy to over the living arrangements and further details. She wanted back up this time and the guys wanted to see her and Malfoy's dorm, so it was a win-win situation. The golden-trio along with Ginny and Dee headed towards Malfoy and Dumbledore. "Hey Professor." Hermoine said. The sorting and dinner cleared her head and let her anger about Malfoy and the Head arrangements fade. She also got her case from Dee and she was once again her happy self. Her hand as clasped with Ron's and Ginny was linked with Harry.

As they made there way to the tower, Dumbledore rambled on about the duties to Malfoy and Hermione while Dee was lost in thought. Dee was the only one without a boyfriend and needless to say she was feeling like the 5th wheel all over again. Dee or Delandra as her parents named her was a full witch who was actually adopted by muggles. She really was totally excepted either. Her parents didn't know that she was a witch until she was about 8 and then it was too late to do anything about it. Her abilities were kept from everybody and sent off to a boarding school. She was put in a bordering school for wizards and witches in the U.S. and was rarely talked to by her adoptive parents. She actually felt quite alone, except from Hermoine who tried to keep at least keep a little contact with her. Hermoine didn't know about Dee's abilities until she came down the summer before for a visit since the school was actually shutting down for the summer. She didn't feel welcome at her parents so she stayed with Hermoine. They became very close and they found out about each other's abilities. Since then they became best friends. When Hermione's dad died, Dee came down to stay. They had been through a lot together and Dee decided to transfer over to Hogwarts. It was the best decision in her life. She was easily accepted by Hermione's friends and fit right in, except for the small fact that Ginny and Hermione have been dating the same guy for 2 years. When they finally reached the dorms, Dee was thoroughly depressed about her guy situation.

"Well you will need to pick a password. The temporary one is 'friends'." Dumbledore said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." He said under his breath. Hermione glared over at him. She was at least going to try to get along with Draco, but he was making it difficult. As they entered the dorm, Hermione, Ginny, and Dee gasp. It was completely beautiful.

"Wow." Draco said in a whisper. Even he had to be impressed. It had a tall cathedral ceiling and a large staircase at the other end of the room. It reminded Hermione of Beauty and the Beast. The staircase split half way up, going in opposite directions. The chandelier that hung from the ceiling had a thousands candles flickering, reflecting off the gold and diamond studded fixtures. The walls were pained in black and with red streaks of paint like someone took a paintbrush and swung it in front of the walls and the red paint flew off the red creating tons of tiny strings and dots over the walls. The carpet was set in the same color red. The set of sofas were off to the left of the room with a small table. It was centered around a huge and antique looking fireplace. The mantel held lion heads at the corners and small snakes were engraved into it. To the right was a small dinning area with a few chairs set up a small table. There was also a small kitchen off to the right. There were of course other pieces of furniture spaced through out the room. It was absolutely beautiful.

"I hope that you will find it suitable to live in." Dumbledore said

"Are you kidding? It is gorgeous." Hermione said walking to the very center of the room and looking around her in amazement.

"Up the stairs you will find Mr. Malfoy's bedroom to the left and Ms. Granger's room to the right. The bathroom is adjoining the two rooms in the middle. Feel free to check them out, but I must being going. Please be back in your own dorms on time." He said looking directly at Ron. Ron gave him the best innocent look.

"Of course Professor." Ron said. He had kind of gotten over the argument with Harry on the train. As soon he left Hermione started up the stairs, as well as the rest of her friends. Malfoy was in the kitchen getting something to eat. They headed into her bedroom; it also had the cathedral ceiling and huge chandelier. The walls were painted red with gold stripes though. There was a huge king size canopy bed at the far end of the room. Ron and Harry, being kids at heart, immediately ran and jumped on the bed.

"This is great." Ron said laying back on the pillows.

"I second that." Harry said putting his hands behind his head and looked up at the girls who were wandering around the room.

"Look at the closet!" Ginny yelled as she walked in. Hermione and Dee followed, and were also amazed. It was like another small room. When they had all admired her closet they headed towards the other door, which could only be the bathroom, since it was on the same side as the entrance. It was also amazing. The deep green tiles covered the floor and the there were gold faucets and accessories.

"Look a walk in Tub!" Ron said in astonishment. "That is so awesome." He was right it was the size of a small pool and you walked in at and it slid to a 5-foot depth at the far end. There was also a shower across from it. Each side had a small sink and toilet.

"Look at all the products." Ginny said, scanning the bottles setup around the tub and shower. "I am so getting ready up here from now on."

"The hell you not." Malfoy said as he entered from the his bedroom. They all glanced over at him. And then continued you to admire the bathroom. "I might add that it is time for you to all leave or else I will start taking points off." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever Malfoy." Ginny said and grabbed Harry's hand and lead him out of the bathroom with the rest of the gang. "Well we will see you tomorrow." Ginny said and gave Hermione a quick hug, as she and Harry left.

Dee left with them, also giving her a hug. "You gonna be alright here?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hermione nodded as she left. So just Ron and Hermione were left.

"Do I have to leave?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Yes sweetie, but I will see you in the morning." She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed him. He didn't kiss back though, still pouting.

"I don't trust him though." Ron said looking up towards Draco's closed door.

"I will be fine." Hermione said. "You are over reacting. He would never do anything to me."

"Fine. 'Night." He said kissing her on the forehead before leaving. Hermione just shook her head. 'Ron can be such a baby sometimes. Besides there is nothing to worry about.'

"Finally, the Weasel went back to his cage." Malfoy said as he sauntered down the stairs.

"Shove off Malfoy." She said as she headed upstairs to unpack and get ready for bed.

**Hope that you all liked it...deffinately tell me what you think! more to come soon...I hope!**

**Much Love**

**Kelly**


	5. Taking Care of Herself?

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed…it really does make a difference….I am soooo sorry that it took so long to get this up…really hectic….**

**Remix2002: thanks for the help…After you said that it did remind me that it was 9 ¾ not 9 ½ thanks for the help and review! I really appreciate it! **

Draco'sGirl3432: thanks for the awesome review… I am glad that you think I keep them in character because that was one of my big fears…Thanks!

**HyperActivePinky…thanks for the long review as always….I hope that you continue reading and the plot goes according to plan…** **littlemissy616….thanks! **

**On to the Chapter!**

Back at the Griffindor common room, Ron entered only to find Dee sitting in a large chair with her back to the door, looking out a huge bay window. "Your back already."

"Yeah, we are all kinda kicked out…including me. I wanted to stay with Hermione, but she wouldn't hear of it. She said she would be just fine without me." Ron said in a depressed tone. The way Hermione had just let Malfoy control her and just allowed him to leave without a second thought.

"Of course she will be." Dee said. "She can take care of herself."

"I know, it is just that she just allowed him to control her actions. And then when I offered to stay, she really didn't even think of it as an option. It was like that she didn't want me to stay. I know that she doesn't NEED me, but it is like doesn't eve want me anymore." Ron said looking very dejected.

"Hun, you got to get over this. Malfoy is a part of her life now, like it or not. She has a job and you cannot protect her from everything. She is a big girl. She loves you, you know that."

"I know, I just don't think that she likes me anymore." Ron said with tears in his eyes.

"If you honestly think that, why don't you do something about it? Talk to Harry or something about it. I mean I know Hermione, but I don't know you and Hermione like Harry does." Dee said, trying her best to get out of the situation before she said something that she would regret.

"I've tried, but he basically told me that I was crazy to think that and to drop the subject." He said. "I don't know what to do honestly. Hermione was and still is my everything, but now she is changing and I don't know what to do."

"Give her a chance." Dee said, defending Hermione in the accusations. "She never gave you a reason to not trust her."

"She never gave me a reason to in the beginning. I want her the way she used to be."

"Okay. I can't keep doing this." She admitted to Ron.

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

But Dee answered in a kiss. Ron didn't contribute to the kiss, but neither did he pull away. He was so shocked that he just sat there as Dee pulled away. "Watch the man I love, cry over a women he loves who doesn't love him." With that she got off the couch and walked to her room. She didn't sleep that well. Her night was filled with dreams of Ron and Hermione and Her. Scenes of them all together her with Ron. Ron breaking up with Hermione. Ron with Hermione. It was restless.

Ron also tried to sleep but the last conversation with Dee kept going over in his mind…".. Watching the man I love, cry over a woman who doesn't love him…. doesn't love him…. Doesn't love…. Doesn't…"

Ron woke-up even more fatigued then before, but finally decided to confront Hermione about their relationship. He met Hermione at breakfast.

"Hey, honey. See. I didn't get eaten by the big, bad Malfoy." She said to Ron as he walked towards her.

"Hermoine, we need to talk." Ron said.

"Okay, lets talk." Hermoine said, not getting Ron's meaning.

"No, I mean in private, lets go up to your room. I am sure Malfoy is out of there by now." Ron said pulling Hermione out of her seat.

"Ummm… Okay." Their walk was a quiet one. Hermione didn't really know how to react and Ron was concentrating on what he was going to say.

They finally arrived and of course Hermione finally came to her senses. "What is this about?"

"It is about you and us." Ron said. Hermione looked at him quizzically. "You changed Hermione whether anyone notices or not. You have and I can't sit here and love you, if you can't love me anymore."

"What are you taking about Ron? I haven't 'changed'" she said to him. "I still love you so I have no clue what brought this on."

"I'll tell you what brought it on. You are dressing like some punk chick. Your language and listening to that crap music. Emeiner or whatever. The way you kiss everything is changing…subtly, but it is."

"No it isn't. And so what if I listen to different music and like different clothes. What does what have to do with us?" Hermione defended herself.

"Don't you realize what is happening…your ways and your actions are effected by it to. I can tell when I kiss you. You don't love me anymore. You don't care."

That just pushed Hermione over the edge. Harry had told her about the conversations with Ron about them and she just thought that Ron was being stupid about something, but to accuse her of not caring about the one guy she cared most about was too far this year. "What the Fuck!" She yelled at him. "You have NO right to judge my life and feelings. You don't know how I feel inside. Your to busy thinking about yourself to give a damn about me anymore. I have all I can take. My parents get a divorce. My dad dies. My mom moves her asshole of a boyfriend into the house and I get raped walking to my car in a parking lot by some random asshole." She was on her feet yelling at Ron who was just sitting there with wide eyes. He was obviously in shock. "I am sorry that I have a fucking problem that I am trying to work through. I am sorry that I have 'changed' because of the shit that happened. But you have NO idea what is it like to be me right now." Tears were welling her eyes and threatening to fall, but she wiped them away.

Ron didn't like her tone. "Dee mentioned something about you not loving me though. I will not be lied to." Ron grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall. He held her wrists tight in one hand above her head making Hermione wince in pain. He punched her and then he grabbed her chin with his hand and made her look him in the eye. "Do you understand me?"

That was again the wrong thing to say to Hermione. It wasn't even the fact that he was talking to Dee. It angered her when he talked to Harry, but Harry was a life long friend to the both of them. He barely knew Dee. "You talked to Dee? What in the Fuck gives you the right to discuss our relationship with other people." He was about to hit her again, but Hermione kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain. "You know what we Don't have a relationship anymore because I can't date a guy that accuses me and berates me and talks to people about us, with out talking to me on the subject. I am so over dealing with your selfish, childish emotions." With that she ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door, leaving Ron on the floor. Tears visibly falling from Hermione's eyes now.

She pulled out her boom box and threw in a Linkin Park CD. She turned up the volume and laid on her bed. The tears were still streaming down her face and into her pillow as the lyrics of Linkin Park sounded in the background.

…_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_

Suddenly a knocked interrupted her sorrowful morning. "Go away Ron." Hermione yelled.

"Granger. It's me. Open up." Draco yelled through the bathroom door. Hermione kind of shocked the Draco was here much less actually talking to her. She slowly opened the door to her room from the bathroom.

"I couldn't help but hear your fight since you were really laying into Weasel down there." Draco said to Hermione.

"Sorry." Hermione said weakly. "I really don't have the time or energy to fight with you about it right now though."

"Don't worry about it, and since I have most of the same classes, I will notify the teachers that you are very sick today and couldn't get the energy to even make it out of class." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Hermione said in a an almost inaudible tone. She started to walk towards her bed, but then turned around. "Why are you doing this?"

He turned around. "Because if I know anything its that it takes a lot of courage to face one's fears and that I hate guys who do 2 things: rape and beat women. I have seen first hand the hell they go through. And by the looks of your face and the yelling that I heard, you had to face all three of those today." He said matter-a-factly. It wasn't said sweetly, but it was said and for Malfoy…that was a whole lot! She headed towards her dresser after Malfoy left and grabbed a small white bottle from under her socks. She poured a couple of pills from the bottle into hand. She popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed without any water. She was used to having to take the pills without since there wasn't water always around…

**Hope that you liked the Chapter. I am sorry for those who are big Ron fans…when I started this fic, he wasn't supposed to be this horrible person, but the fatigue was getting to him. And they had to break up somehow…Sorry…I am trying to keep Draco atleast a little in character…tell me if it is okay…as always…tell me what you think.**

**Much Love!**

**Kelly**


	6. Already Did

**Remix2002thanks for the support and sorry about your sn being a buthole…that happened to me once too…**

**Malfoy'sAngelI am glad that you like where it is going so far…I wanted a change in Hermoine but I needed a reason.**

**Parcheezie—thanks for the review…yes I swim but I actually just ended..my senior year…I am gonna miss it…**

**HyperACtivePinky…thanks for the long review…that sounds like an awesome idea…I would deffinately read it! Your reviews are awesome!**

**dracos hottie27…I am trying…**

**DanRadcliffe5666…thanks for the review…the fix are medications, but she doesn't need them so classify them as drugs…hope that helps!**

**Sorry for taking soooooooooo long…I know that it was forever but I have really been bewhind on school work and finals and I am applying for colleges and all so it took forever for it to calm down, and get my brain back into fanfic…hope you like the new chapters…I should have the next on done soon, like later this week sometime…I am on spring break so I will be writing a whole lot more!**

**Anyways on to the chapter!**

**Already did**

"Dee, I really don't know what to do." Ron said to Dee when he reached breakfast again.

"Do about what?" She asked. He looked around and the tables were almost all empty since most students had left for their first class. Dee had stayed to wait on Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione." Ron responded. He was ashamed of what he had done.

"What happened?" Dee asked, concerned, but she had a faint voice in her head hoping that they broke up.

"I hii…I hit her." The words stumbled out of his mouth. Dee hand went to her mouth in horror.

"You what?" She asked hoping that she had heard him wrong.

"I didn't mean to…I was just so angry." Ron said. "Why didn't she tell me about being raped? I just couldn't believe that she would keep that from me. Something that serious."

"Maybe because she thought that you would toss her to the side of the road, or go a on rampage to find the guy. She was embarrassed that she couldn't protect herself and she was hurt that she had been so stupid as to walk in a parking garage by herself at night." Dee added. She knew those were the reasons. She and Hermione had talked about the subject so many nights. She would wake up with Hermione screaming and tears streaming down her face. Yet, she couldn't tell anyone. Hermione didn't want anyone to know.

"I wish she would have told me. I can't do anything about that now cause I really screwed up. I can't believe I did that to her. It was like I had no control over my emotions. It was scary."

"Ron, you didn't mean to."

"That is what is so scary about it. What if I get so angry and I don't mean to kill someone. What happens then? If I can do that to the girl I love more than the world then what will happen if it is someone I don't really care about?" He asked, really scared of his own emotions.

Dee really didn't know what to do, so she put her arm around Ron. "It's okay, we will get through this. Hermione will be okay and everything will be fine. You to will be the perfect couple again." She hated saying that, internally wishing that they broke-up for good.

"Thanks Dee. I really have to get to class. Hopefully I will get an opportunity to say that I am sorry Hermione."

Ron went to the first class, scanning for Hermione, but she wasn't in her seat. She wasn't anywhere in the room. He did notice that Draco was talking to the teacher, Mrs. Mongonagal in the front of the room. Draco finished talking to her and left the class, since he was actually in another first class. He had just come to tell Mrs. Mongonagal about Hermione's absences. She cleared her throat after Draco left to get the students attention. "I am sure you are all wondering why Hermione is not in class with us today. It seems that she has become very ill and can't get out of bed so she will not be here today. Hopefully she will recover for tomorrow's lesson." The class then continued on with basic syllabus and introductions being said. It was only the first day of class so there wasn't anything really accomplished in class. For Ron especially, because he was wondering what the heck Draco was telling Mrs. Mongongal about Hermione's absence. The bell finally rang, and Ron left in a hurry to find Draco. They had the next class together so wouldn't be hard for Ron to find him.

When he finally did reach the dungeons for Professor Snape's class, Draco and many students were already in class. He would have to wait until after class. The class dragged on. This was Ron's worst class and he absolutely hated it. He was continually asked questions, even though he never had his hand up. For the second time that day he was just watching the clock, hoping that the bell would soon ring. He was the first one out of the classroom when it did ring. He waited by the door for Draco by the door. He grabbed Draco by the arm as he exited. Draco looked alarmed at Ron, but waited patiently for Ron to say something.

"What the fuck were you doing this morning in Transfiguration? And what do you have to do with Hermione's sickness. I should be the one telling everyone that, since I walked her up to her room when she wasn't feeling well this morning." Ron lied.

"First off that is my business, not yours Weasel. And second, I can't believe you are acting the like the savoir here. You're the fucking one who did it to her. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do." He said accusingly. Ron was making him mad.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Um, lets see. You berating her about shit that she didn't have control over and hitting her. You are seriously gonna to let people assume that you were actually caring for her. You didn't even go after her, when she ran out of the room crying. Some man you are. I had to go take care of her after you destroyed her. You're a complete ass hole!" Draco said menacingly. He was over mad. No does that to a girl, even if she is a mudblood.

"You even touch her, I'll kill you." Ron said.

"Too late. I already did." Draco smirked at him. He knew that there was one thing the Weasel couldn't stand was him with his women. Even though nothing happened, he could let on a little bit.

Ron didn't think again. He threw a punch at Draco. He wasn't expecting, even after the incident with Hermione. It landed squarely on his jaw. Draco recovered quickly from the blow though. Although Ron played quiditch and was in shape, Draco was muscular. Draco could easily take Ron even though Draco was a good 3-4 inches shorter then him. Draco came back with left hook to the face and then right. He wasn't just defending Hermione anymore. Nobody hit a Malfoy and got away with it. Ron swung wildly at Draco, but missing him completely, allowing Draco a clear shot. Draco punched him in the gut and Ron doubled over in pain. Draco then hit him again with his fist in the face and Ron fell backwards unto the floor. Draco felt the crack of the bones beneath his fist and was sure that he broke Ron's nose. Blood poured out on it and down his face.

"Now you know how she felt. Next time you feel the urge to punch someone, you know where I am." Draco said and left Ron lying there in the dungeon corridor.

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think and what I need to do…I could use any help!**

**Kelly**


	7. I'm Fine

**HyperActivePinkyhope that you feel better and thanks for the review!**

**Death to all who defy methanks for the happy dance…lol Hermione doesn't know that Draco did that…sorry for not making that clear…**

**Malfoy'sAngel—thanks for the awesome review…the drama will soon come with Dee and Ron..believe me…**

**I didn't make it clear but Hermione doesn't know about Ron getting beat-up by Draco. Anyways I hope that you like the new chapter!**

I'm Fine

Draco made his way back to the dorm after a really hard day of classes. Even though everybody else had a really easy day, his teachers loved to punish the students on the first day of class apparently. He wanted to make sure that Hermione was okay. After dropping his books and assignments on the coffee table, he headed towards Hermione's room. He knocked lightly, but there was no answer. He tried the door, but it was still locked from that morning. He headed around the other way through the bathroom to her room. Hermione was still sleep on her bed. Draco didn't want to admit to himself but she looked like an angel. Her hair was lying all about her head on the pillow and the t-shirt she had on had slipped up, so it revealed her perfectly tanned and stomach. The boxer shorts just made her look so sexy to Draco. There was something about girls who wore guy's boxers to bed. It just turned him on. Desperately trying to fight the images and thoughts of Hermoine out of his mind, he headed over towards the bed. "Hermoine." He whispered. "Hey, you got to wake up." Hermione rolled over and put her face into the pillows. Draco leaned over the bed. "Really get up. You haven't eaten anything all day and dinner is about to start."

"I don't want to." Hermione mumbled into her pillow. Usually she was a person who woke up easily, but today she just really didn't want to face the world.

"I don't really care. You are going to get up and face everyone with your head held high. I will not allow to be shunned like my mother." He said, lifting her off the bed and carrying her towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing? I really don't want to."

"And I really don't care!" He said carrying her the end of the tub where it was deep. Hermione suddenly realized that he really was going to drop her in the tub.

"Don't you dare." She said in a threatening tone. But Draco just took this as the opportunity to harass her. He let go of her, right above the tub. Hermione reacted fast and grabbed on to his neck as she fell, making Draco fall with her. They both landed in the pool with a splash. Hermione laughed at Draco who looked like a wet and drowned cat.

"That was not funny." He said. Glaring at her. 'At least she is laughing…even though it is at my expense.' He thought. He walked up the slight incline and out of the pool. He took off his wet robe and shirt, revealing his muscular back to Hermione. She was resting against the wall of the pool and wasn't minding the view at all. "Come on, get out of the tub." He said turning around. "You are going to dinner. No questions asked."

"No, I am not. I don't want to face him today. Not now, not like this." She said.

"I am not that heartless. You will be sitting with me. I wouldn't just let you sit over there by yourself with him."

"Fine." She mumbled and made her way out of the tub, watching Draco trying to fix his wet hair in front of the mirror. 'God he is so hot.' She thought. And it was definitely true. He was showing off his muscular chest and washboard stomach. But what made him even hotter, were the beads of water gently gliding down his tan body. Hermione quickly shook the image from her head and walked into her room. Little did she know, Draco was watching as she left. They both dried off and got dressed and ready in their respectable rooms. Draco found Hermione about 15 minutes later putting on make-up in front of the mirror.

"Why are you wasting time on that?" He asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Because if you haven't noticed, I have a nice purple and blue mark on my face." She said with hostility. She had been trying all the makeup she could find to cover up the unsightly bruise, but nothing was working.

"You look fine. No one will notice." He said trying to comfort her. "Besides, I am hungry." Hermoine looked at him and rolled her eyes. Even with the bruise, she was gorgeous in his eyes.

As they made their way to the slytherin table, no one seemed to notice that the heads had entered and Hermione was so relieved. Draco took his usual seat next to Blaise and Hermione sat down next to him. Trying to blend in as best she could.

"What the Fuck…" Blaise started, but didn't finish because of the glare that Draco gave him. "…Um took you two so long." He was actually wondering why Draco brought the mud blood to the table, much less sit with her. The dinner went off without much hassle. Draco talked with Blaise and the other Slytherin's while Hermione played with her food on the plate. She was fine with dinner until she saw him at the table across from her. She had just lost all appetite watching him laugh and talk with Dee and Harry. It wasn't supposed to be Dee in that picture. It was supposed to be her. They thankful hadn't noticed her presence though. After Draco was done conversing and eating, they head back towards the dorms.

"I brought you your homework, if you feel like it. And I will be meeting with Dustin tonight. Blaise offered to help with rounds tonight also so you can stay home." Draco said to Hermoine on the way up.

"Thanks." She said revealed again. She didn't really want to deal with anyone tonight. Just her homework and rest. Tomorrow would be better.

Draco left to find Dustin in the Slytherin common room. "Hey, Dustin. Hermione can't make it so I came to make sure you were keeping your ass out of trouble." Draco said as he sat down across from Dustin at the table.

"Yeah, I am doing just find. Got some major homework, already though." He said sigh. "I could really use something to get my mind off of it for awhile." He said eyeing Draco. "You available?" He asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Nah, man sorry. I got to do dorm checks and everything tonight." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well don't let me stop you." Dustin said and bent his head back over his books. Draco took this as his turn to leave, but as he did, Dustin eyed him. Draco found Blaise at another table in the back, talking to Crabbe and Goyle. "You about ready to do those hall checks and everything. I really need to back to study." 'And check on Hermione.' Draco thought.

"Yeah." Blaise said as he left his seat and followed Draco out of the dorms. "What were you doing talking to that new kid?" He asked.

"Head business. I have to make sure that he is getting all his classes and shit. It really doesn't make sense, since non of the rest of us had this kind of attention like ever." Draco complained.

"It must be horrible with that Mud blood." Blaise said. "I mean you had to eat dinner with her."

"At least I didn't hit on her and her cousin at platform 9 ¾." Draco laughed. He didn't have to eat with Hermione, but he was going to let Blaise know that.

"I didn't know who they were, and you have to admit they looked really hot that day." Blaise defended himself. "You would never know what kind of bodies they had under all of those robes they make you wear here…" Blaise kept talking and they continued there round around the school, which only lasted about 1 ½ hours, that was fast considering the size of the school and number of floors. Draco headed back to his dorm and found Hermione already asleep in her room, so he went back downstairs to finish his homework.

**Umm…I hope that you all liked it. I have been working a lot on the chapters this week since I don't have school and got up to chapter 11 at the moment so I kinda know where the story is headed…I think and you won't have to wait so long for the next chapters when school starts back up…;) anyways Review like always!**

**Love**

**Kelly**


	8. Pain in the Ass

Hey yall...I am soooooooooooooo sorry...i have been really busy, my computer was broken, and fanfic was being a butt about me loging-in...I have the next few chapters already done, and I am finally able to upload them on here...one at a time though...thanks to all of those who reviewed last time...

Death to all who defy me, Malfoy'sAngel, HyperActivePinky, and Chinkerchickchu...

Please don't hate me...well anyways I hope that you like the new chapters to come...

Pain in the Ass

The next week went fairly well. Hermoine avoided everyone from her old group of friends. She was afraid that something might happen. While Dee was taking full advantage of the situation. Ron, on the other hand was trying to stay away from Hermione, not wishing to get into a confrontation with Draco again. Ginny and Harry were too caught up in each other to notice the difference. She and Draco were working, not exactly well, but working. They were to put on a dance for the school, as a welcome back party for everyone. They only had two weeks to get it together and it was hard work. Hermoine was doing most of the work. She was planning the color scheme and theme, dress code, decided on decorations and the music. All Draco had to do was choose the food and help buy some of the items. This is what they were fighting about now.

"Draco, I have asked you to do about 1 thing and you can't even do that." Hermione said in aggrevated tone. "We have to get these plans to the headmaster by Monday, and you haven't even given me an idea."

"Sorry." He said sarcastically. "I just haven't had the time, quiditch practice has already started and I have a ton of homework."

"You don't think that I have a TON of homework. I am also doing most the rounds when you are too tired to practice. I have also done everything else the head master has asked of us. I need you to help."

"Of course you need me." Draco said with a smirk. Catching the indoendo, Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"I am serious. You and I also need to get to Hogmade sometime this weekend. So it is today or tomorrow."

"What the hell? Why are you dragging me to this place with you. I just got done with practice and you are berating me about food, and now I have to go to Hogsmaid with you?" he said, trying to get out of it.

"Yes you have to come." She said. "it is OUR progect not Hermoine with the slight assistence of Draco. We are supposed to be doing this together."

"Fine." Draco said, giving in. He knew that he would never win. "Let me shower and change then we go do your thing or what ever."

"It isn't my thing. It's ours." Hermoine said as Draco trudged up the stairs. Draco just smirked. He knew that it would get to her. Hermione sighed and took the white bottle out of her purse as soon as Draco had entered his room. She poured a few pills into her hand and walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. She felt relieved as soon as the water washed them down. Even though they hadn't even started to take effect, she still felt better knowing that they would any time soon. Something about them made her calm and allowed her to focus. She found them in her mom's bathroom over the summer. She had tons so she didn't think that her mom would mind missing a few bottles. She knew that she could stop whenever she wanted, but she didn't want to. She took a few when she really needed them. Not all the time. It was an easy way to escape reality.

Hermione was reading on the couch when Draco finally came back downstairs. "How long does it actually take to wash up and put on clothes? Certainly not an hour." She said exasperated.

"Sorry. I have to look perfect incase I might be seen by anyone." He said and Hermione did notice he did look perfect. Spiked hair and tight black tee yellow lettering Gill's lighting company… GET LIT! across it. His jeans hung off his hips loosely. He did look perfect. 'thank god he is not covering that up with the robes today' and then shook her head at the thought. It was still Draco and it was not right, even though he was most girls equivalent to Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt. "Besides it gave you time to change and get ready so why are you complaing."

"Because it took me a total of 10 minutes to change and get ready." Hermione said exasperated. It was going to be a long day. 'Damn she looks like that after only ten minutes.' He thought. He watched her from behind as they headed out of the dorm and to Hogsmeade. When they finally arrived through floo-powder, it was packed. Being a weekend, every witch and wizard thought that it would be the day to shop and it was beautiful outside. "Why do they spend weekends in stores when it is so beautiful outside?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know you tell me why I am doing it." He said. He really wasn't that mad at her for making him come, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

Hermione ignored the comment and dragged him into the party shop. As they shopped they found tons of items for the party. The theme was country. She got the idea from Dee's parties and thought that it would be interesting and fun. They found so much stuff, but Draco was still being a pain. Everytime Hermoine asked for his opinion he would just shrug or comment "I don't care, you chose."

They finally emerged form the store more than an hour later with arms filled with decorations for the party. They had scarecrows small bays of hay, aswell as small pumpkins and gords. They also brought corn stalks and cowboy hats and boots to set up around the hall. "Lunch?" Draco asked. "My treat."

Hermione looked at him quizacally. "Now you're being nice. You have been an ass all day and now you're being nice?"

"Yeah…making up for being an ass all day." He said with a smirk and started towards the burger joint at the corner.

"Wait –up." She said jogging to catch up with him. They were able to sit outside and kept their stuff with them. As they ate lunch, Hermoine discussed the plan for the party. She was having a d.j. but she was going to ask Dee to teach a few easy linedances to the students. She hadn't talked to Dee all week. She was avoiding her, but still thought that it was weird that Dee hadn't come to see her. Draco thought that the idea was orginal and actually really good. They finally finished their food and head back to Hogwarts. It actually wasn't that bad of an afternoon. Draco was an ass for the most part, but during lunch he was okay. They were actually starting to get along.

Much love to all...I hope that I didn't lose all my loyal reviewers becuase of this! please hit the button down there adn send me something!

Kelly


	9. Secret Intentions

hey yall...thanks for those who stayed with me throughout teh drought of chapters...you are all awesome and thanks to my reviewers...

death to all who defy me purple-inuyasha TheScarlettSecret wiccan-witch88 

Well on with the chapter...

Secret Intentions

The rest of the weekend went on with much ado and so did the week until Friday. Hermione had totally forgotten to ask Dee about teaching a few line dances to the students. She woke up with a start, Friday morning just now remembering about the favor she meant to ask. She quickly got ready and headed towards the Gryffandor common room. She wouldn't be in classes today because she would be setting up for the party tonight and so this was the only real opportunity she had of talking to Dee. As she entered the common room she saw to people making out on one of the couches. She really didn't take notice to the couple and ran straight up the stairs to the girl's dorm. On entering into Ginny's and Dee's room she didn't see Dee in her bed, but Ginny was curled up to an wake devilishly good-looking dark haired muscular boy. Hermione eyed Harry and gave him that look like you better have a really good excuse for this. She knew that Harry and Ginny were together but they were really gonna get introuble if anyone found them like this. Harry just lifted his free arm, one was still under Ginny, to his lips and wink at her. Hermione just turned around and walked out of the room. She really didn't have the time or the energy to deal with them and their immorals right now. She really had to find Dee. When she came back to the common rooms the couple was gone and Dee still couldn't be found. She searched all morning till breakfast began and finally found her and Ron and Harry and Ginny at the usual table. Dee just easily took Hermione's place it seemed. Hermione barely ate in the Hall and when she did, it was at the Slythinrin table.

"Hey Dee," Hermione said walking towards the table, avoiding any eye contact with Ron. "Where were you this morning. I was looking all over for you."

"Umm. Just doin' some research and stuff." She lied. She had seen Hermione walk into the common rooms and noticed her walk up the stairs. She was just glad that she hadn't seem to notice them. She was ashamed of her relatioship at all. She really liked Ron and he liker her, but she had a feeling that Hermione wouldn't think that it was all great.

"Well I wanted to ask you about teaching some line dances at the party tonight. I know that this is really last minute but it will only be a few and you know them all. I could really use the help." Hermione begged as they moved away from everyone's earshot.

"Of course. It wouldn't be no big deal." She said. "That what family is for." She gave her big a smile and wrapped her arms around Hermione. Hermoine hugged her back. "I have missed you this past week? Where have you been?" Dee asked. She had been a little busy with Ron but she still noticed the absence of Hermione.

"Umm you know with head business and everything. I have been so busy. Haven't really been able to sleep or anything and Ron and I had a fight so I have been trying to let the waters calm before I came back."

"Ron mentioned that. I am sorry that you guys aren't working it out." She lied. She was so estactic that they weren't working it out because Ron really needed someone to comfort him. She thought back to the past week…

Flash back

After talking to Dee about him and Hermoine, Ron felt so much better. He really liked talking to her. She made him feel better about himself. He knew what he did was wrong, but she seemed to understand him. After getting beat-up Dee was the one he went to. He was really bruised and bloody from the fight. He nose was busted and he was so sore that all he wanted to do was lie in bed, which she let him do. She mended his broken nose, and brought him his dinner. But she still couldn't take away the pain. Not of the hits and not the shot to his pride but the fact that he had truly done something horrible and lost Hermione. "I still can't believe I did that." He said while lie there with Dee.

"You didn't mean to. I know that you didn't and I am sure Hermione does too." Dee said.

"I still wish I could take it back." Ron said sighing. He knew that he had hurt the one girl that he truly loved. The plate of food, he barely touched was now on the floor and his hands were behind his head.

"Well you can't. You will have to get over it. Just like Hermione has to get over it. Until you realize that, you will be unhappy." Dee said.

"Will she ever forgive me." Ron asked.

"In all serious I don't know. It will take time and you guys might be able to patch things up but I highly doubt she will be able to trust you again." Dee said. She was answering truthfully but glad that Ron was realizing that he really needed to move on.

"so you are saying, try to move on and forget about it." Ron asked, dejectedly.

"Yeah, for right now." Dee said. 'why not getting a move on right now?' She thought then leaned down and gave him a slight peck on the lips. Ron didn't pull from the kiss or ackonlege it either. He was just kind of shocked. "Well, sleep tight" Dee said and walked out of the room. Ron's mind was swimming. He had no idea what to do. He fell into an easy sleep. The next day, Dee woke up and found Ron still in his bed, so she woke him up and made him come to breakfast. He actually felt okay, the bruises were less visible and Dee actually did some magic to fix them up. The emotional pain was still there…and it came right back when he entered the hall. He was looking around for Harry and Hermione at the Gryfindor table but she wasn't there. It was just Harry and Ginny. He then saw her. Sitting with the Slytherin's, right next to Draco. She wasn't talking and her face was the usual light and happy glow. You could notice a slight red mark still on her face, but with the makeup and spells you could barely notice. He knew she was avoiding them, and she had a right to, but with the Slytherins? He must have really screwed up for her to spend time at that table. He looked dejectedly at her, but she never returned his glance. He just decided to give up for now and move on…Dee was just he person, he dicided. There was something about her he didn't know if it was the country twang or what, but he was deffinately attracted to her. And it was kinda obvious that she liked him.

Hope that you all liked it...just push the button adn send me love or hate or improvements! much love! muah!

Kelly


	10. Whenever You Come Around

hey yall...didn't get many reviews last time but thanks to those who did...

mizzlilme...I am not trying to make it cliche...I actually on fanfic that much so I really didn't know...

EbonyJ...okay...I am trying to get the action going in the next few chapters...

DrAcO'sblackrose...glad you like it...

Thanks you guys...you all are the best and thanks to the loyal readers...much love! muah!

Whenever You Come Around

Hermione and Draco along with house elves and teachers had spent the whole day getting the food and hall ready, and it looked wonderful. They exchanged the ceiling with a harvest moon and the candles became old lanterns. In the corners were propped bays of hay decorated with pumpkins, gords, and corns, along with scarecrows. Dumbledore had even magiced an old wagon for the D.J. booth. It looked amazing. The dance started at 7:00 and everyone was supposed to dress like a cowgirl/boy theme. They would eat dinner then the dance would start around 8 till 12. They finally finished set up at 5:30, given them less than two hours to get ready, and concidering that Draco spent hours in the bathroom, Hermione didn't think that they even had a chance of getting there on time. "I call bathroom!" Hermione yelled. Running up the stairs as soon as they were back in the dorm.

"Um. NO!" Draco said running after and grabbing her feet, causing her to fall back down the stairs. "I worked hard on this thing, so I deserve the bathroom." He said running up the stairs, but Hermione wasn't going to let him get it that easy. She quickly ran through her room and into the bathroom, where Draco had just entered.

"You take forever, please let me use it first." Hermione begged.

"Um, no…I think I deserve it and I am not leaving." Draco said being a pain.

"Well I am not either. I refuse to give up the bathroom. I need to shower and get this stuff out of my hair." Hermione said.

"Well, that is fine with me. I don't mind you being in here, but I am taking a shower." he said pulling off his robe and shirt.

"Fine, you win. Just let me know when you are done." Hermione sighed. "You are being so difficult. You are such a pain in the ass." She said as she walked out.

"I know…but at least I am a sexy pain in the ass." Draco said as she left.

While Draco showered for the next 45 minutes, Hermione got her outfit together. She was rather surprised when Draco yelled finished from the bathroom after just 45 minutes. That was fast for his time element. She had learn from the beginning of the school year to wake up extra early to get in the Bathroom before Draco was up. It took her just 15 fifteen minutes to shower and get the straw out of her hair. Using a spell that dried her hair in 5 seconds. She put on little makeup. Then donned her mini-jean skirt, red flannel belly shirt that tied in front so most of her belly and clevage could be seen. She put on a straw cowgirl hat with a red bandana on it and black and red cowboy boots. She even had matching red cowboy hat bellybutton rings and earrings. She looked hot. She was out of the bathroom with 10 minutes to spare.

"You ready to go?" She asked Draco, coming down the stairs. She and Draco had been asked to go together to represent unity between the houses. It was actually a blessing for both of them because neither wanted to deal with a date. Draco didn't want to have to put up with every girl asking him and actually having to make a decision and with Pansy whom would be totally possessive. Hermione just didn't want to deal with it at all. This was a good alternative for both of them.

Draco whistle at her as looked up from the magazine he was leafing through in the kitchen. "Damn. Where did you learn to clean up like that?" he asked her.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "And that just totally ruined the whole image." Draco said jokingly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You don't look to bad yourself cowboy." Hermione said jokingly. And she was right. The clean cut blue jeans and red button down suited him nicely with the black hat and gunhoster on. He even had a bandana around his neck. "Now we better leave, because we can't be late!" they head down towards the great hall. Right before entering Draco held out his arm and Hermione slipped her hand through it. 'he actually knows how to be a gentleman…I am impressed.' Hermione thought to herself. They walked into the great hall and many students were all ready sitting down, talking noisily amoungst themselves. Harry and Ginny waved at them as they made their way to the front of the hall. Hermoine and Draco were told by numerous students how wonderful the hall and they looked. Everyone was dressed well, even some students came as scarecrows and other barn-yard items. Hermoine leaned over and whispered into Draco's ear, "I think we need to give out costume prizes. Some of these guys did really well." She was really impressed. She saw quite a few Annie Okley's and Buffulo Bills as well as Billy the Kid and scarecrows.

"Sounds fine with me. Just got to tell Dumbledore." Draco said making his way with Hermione to the head table. Which they did tell him, as soon as the reached it, and he thought that it was a wonderful idea, so he had Hermione announce it to the students before the food was served.

"Hey everyone. I just want to thank you all for coming. Everyone looks awesome tonight." Some applauded and others cheered. There was just so much excitement for a dance that it really didn't matter what she said they would have cheered anyways. "During dinner, we are also gonna have a costume contest with various categories so take a good look around." As she said that, ballot boxes and cards with various categories appeared on the table. "after dinner we will tally the votes and announce the winners. Let's eat." And with that the food appeared on the table. Everybody chatter and socialized while they ate except for Hermione. She was too nervous about everything going to plan. The dinner was soon over though and the collection of votes were brought up to Draco and Hermione. So together they read off the winners. "Best Annie Oakley costume goes to….Ginny Weasley." Ginny stood up and walked to the front of the hall. "Best Scarecrow goes to…" and the winners continue to file up to the front of the hall. "Well, everybody looks so awesome tonight and hope you enjoy everything but we have one more set of winners. The chosen couple for best over-all costume will lead off into the first dance of the night. So once we call your names will you please start us off with a slow dance on floor." Hermoine said as Draco opened the last envelope. "It is Your's truly, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Draco said with a smirk. He turned to Hermione who was still in shock from being picked. "Howdy, little lady. Do ya think I could get a dance?" he asked with an extreme country twang and tipped his hat. Hermione, regaining her composure, held out her hand for Draco to take as they proceeded out to the dance floor.

_The face of an angel  
Pretty eyes that shine  
I lie awake at night  
Wishing you were mine  
I'm standing here holding  
The biggest heartache in town  
Whenever you come around  
_  
_I get weak in the knees  
And I lose my breath  
Oh, I try to speak  
But the words won't come  
I'm so scared to death  
And when you smile that smile  
The world turns upside down  
Whenever you come around  
_  
_I feel so helpless  
I feel just like a kid  
What is it about you  
That makes me keep my feelings hid  
I wish I could tell you  
But the words can't be found  
Whenever you come around  
_  
_I get weak in the knees  
And I lose my breath  
Oh, I try to speak  
But the words won't come  
I'm so scared to death  
And when you smile that smile  
The world turns upside down  
Whenever you come around  
_  
_And when you smile that smile  
The whole world turns upside down  
Whenever you come around  
Whenever you come around_

Hermione, unknowly was now resting her head on Draco's shoulder and Draco was softly singing into her ear. It was so nice to be held, something that needed to be done for her. It was just so comfortable just to sway to the music. She was tired of acting so okay about it. The stress had gotten to her, and it didn't matter that it was Draco, at least it was somebody being there for her.

A voice, low and menacing, came from behind Draco. "Get your paws off of her."

Sorry for the Cliffhanger….I know you all hate me…so um review and tell me what you think.

**Kelly **


	11. Why?

Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! love yall soooooo much!

wiccan-witch88, BrokNx3 Simpl As That, inu/kag-4-ever14, Josie, DrAcO'sblackrose, End-of-ur-world 

All of yall are amazing! thanks, you make the story worth writing!

Why?

Hermione spun around at the sound of the voice, Draco's hands still at her hips. "What are you doing Ron?" She asked.

"I'm protecting you from this asshole. I said let go of her." Ron said

"You are making a scene and the last time I checked I didn't need protection from him, I need protection from you." Hermione said coolly. All eyes were on the group out on the dance floor, but no one could make out what they were saying.

"what the fuck do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean by that Ron. Please stop making a scene." Hermione said losing her temper.

"what gonna sick your guarddog on me?" ron asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about." Hermione asked. Draco was hoping that Ron would want to keep that a secret that he got the shit beat out of him. He slowly let go of Hermione's hips and backed away just a step, waiting to the explodetion of anger.

"You know what I mean. Draco beating me up. Like you didn't ask him to." Ron said.

"I didn't." Hermione whipped around. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Draco started to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "I don't know why you used me as an excuse to beat up Ron, but I am over being used by everybody and lied to."

"I didn't lie to you and I didn't use you as an excuse." Draco said trying to explain.

"Really, cuz that is not what it sounds like. Whatever little fueds you have going on, don't pull me to the middle of them cuz I am not going to get involved. Both of you can go to Hell!" she said and stormed out of the hall. Everyone was a little stunned because they all knew it was a fight and heard Hemione yell go to hell. It wasn't like the Hermione they used to know at all. The D.J. intervened.

"Umm lets get everyone on the dance floor for Country Boys and Girls getting down on the farm." The music started up and students started out on the dance floor. Dee walked over to Ron and Draco who were watching Hermione leave the room.

"You two stay here. I know that you are thinking about following her, but you have done enough." Dee followed out of the hall where Hermione had just left. She found her in her room. Lying on her back looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey hun."

Hermione looked over a Dee. "when did life become so messed up?" she asked.

"Somewhere between teddy bears and boyfriends." Dee answered sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry." She said.

"why are you sorry. They should be sorry." Hermione said in anger. "Ron doesn't get it. He didn't even try to apoligize for it just acts like it never happened. And Draco totally betrayed my trust for using me like that."

"I am gonna let you in on a little secret." Dee said debating whether to wreck her world by telling Hermione or not. "He loves you. I can see it in his eyes. I know that he hasn't said anything but I told him to let things blow over before trying to talk it over with you, to give you a little space. It is just when he sees you with Draco, it hurts him. He doesn't know how to react. He does do it out of love."

"I don't really care. He gives me space at all the wrong times and tries to defend me when I need pretection from him. And I don't see why he is so jealous of Draco. Just because we work together as heads doesn't mean I am doing anything with him. He is such an ass. They both are." Hermione said. Dee was so releaved that Hermione wasn't forgiving him that easy.

"I just thought that you should know." Dee said

"Thanks." Hermione said giving Dee a hug. She felt better even though they hadn't solved any of the problems. Being able to talk to someone just made her feel better.

"Let's get back down to the party. We don't want to miss everything you worked so hard on." Dee said. "And try to give Ron just one dance. Just hear him out once. I know that you are really mad but give him just a chance to explain."

"One dance. That is it." Hermione said obligingly, as they head back towards the dance. When they returned, Pansy was all over Draco who was making painful faces, like her presence actually hurt him. Hermione decided to save him from the pain. "Hey Pansy, I hate to break this dance up, but as heads we are supposed to be dancing together to show school unity. Sorry to steal him from you." She said as she took Draco's hand and led him away from Pansy who looked like she was going to explode.

"Thanks." Draco said in a relieved voice. "She wouldn't leave me alone."

"I am still mad at you." Hermione said. "you are not being forgiven that easy but you looked really pained."

"I know. I am sorry for not telling you about the fight but I really didn't think that you would appreciate it."

"You hit the nail on the head." Hermione said. "Why?"

They were now talking in the corner of the room on one of the hay bails. "My mom?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"My dad did that to my mom. That is why she isn't here anymore." Draco said without emtion. He had learned to control it well. "my dad continually beat and raped her, one day, she actually refused and he beat her until she died. I wish that I was there. My dad never did anything to her while I was home, but I knew what would happen when I left. The bruises and hurt were still visible when I returned for vacations and the summer. I know the shit she put up with so I wasn't going to let that happen to another person."

Hermione had visible tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry." She whispered.

"I got to go and make an appearance on the dance floor." He said. "it's really no big deal." He kissed her on the forehead as he stood up and held at his hand for her. …

To be continued…

Hope you like the chapter…you know that I love all reviews so hit the button and send me some kind of feedback…love, hate, or improvements I would love to hear from y'all!

Much love!

Kelly


	12. Its a Date

**I am sooooooooo sorry that it took so long...but the college life is busy and school is taking up my time...but it is my break so deffinately a few more chapters...;) I hope that i haven't lost all my readers...enjoy!**

**Its a date...**

Draco and Hermione made there way out to the dance floor once again…Hermione was a little shocked that he just blew the whole thing off like it was nothing…but then again it was Draco and he didn't like to show emotion. As soon as they started to dance Ron walked towards them. "Can I cut in?" he asked in a civil tone.

Draco scanned Hermoine's face and she gave him a nod of the head. "yes, you can, but I am watching." He threatened. Ron chose to ignore the comment because he really didn't need to be getting on Hermione's bad side. They swayed slowly to the music.

"I am only doing this because Dee asked me too…don't even begin to think you are any where close to being forgiven."

"I know. And I am so sorry." Ron said apologetically. "For everything."

"I know. It is just hard right now Ron. I love you, I just don't know if I can ever forgive you." Hermione said as her voice cracked.

"I know that you can't forgive me now. And I understand it. I just never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to hurt you. Ron said softly and kissed her forehead.

Hermione put hers arms around his shoulders tighter and rested her head on his chest. As she inhaled deeply, she recognized that smell that she had missed the last few weeks, the sweat, deodorant, cologne, and soap smell. He also missed his strong arms around her. Protecting her from everything else. She looked up into his green eyes and was caught up in the pools of green. And all at once her lips found Ron's, before she knew what she was doing. She pulled away. "Ron, I miss you."

"I miss you too." He said, leaning for another kiss, but Hermione backed away.

"But we need a trial seperation. Get to know each other and work on our whole relationship."

"I understand and I agree. We need some time."

Draco and Dee were watching the whole scene. Neither of them seemed pleased. They couldn't tell what was being said, but they both saw the kiss. Justin was watching the whole thing too. He had been watching the whole thing evolve. Even though he didn't know the whole story, he had been watching Draco and Hermione ever chance he got. The couple intrigued him, especially Draco. Draco was everything Justin was at his last school, and he was going to let Draco stop him from being that now. As the dance finished and Hermione and Ron started off the dance floor, Justin walked up to Hermione, right before Draco could reach her.

"Can I get a dance from the most bueatiful out here?" he asked. Hermione blushed slightly, and excepted his hand.

"so I haven't seen much of you, even though you are supposed to be helping me out." Justin said.

"I am sorry." Hermione said apogetically. "I have been really busy with homework and head duties and all."

"Well, why don't you make it up to me tomorrow."

"okay, what time should we meet and discuss everything. I can help you out with some of your homework and things also."

"Well I have quiditch till 10, but I was thinking that instead of going over school we could go out to Hogsmeade." Justin said, trying to win a date with her.

"I don't know Justin." Hermione said, waveringly.

"O, come on." He said flashing his best smile at her. "we need to get out and have some fun."

"Fine." Hermione said reluctantly. the smile absolutely won her over. It was cute and there was a little tinkle in his eyes. His boy-like face just absolutely captured her. 'Why haven't I noticed those beautiful blue eyes before?'

"Great, it is a date. I will pick you up at 11." They continued to dance to the end of the song.

_She walks by, every head turns  
You can see how __hot__ her fire burns  
He didn't know what a good thing he had  
It's too late, and that's too bad…_

The music faded off. "Well thank-you for the dance and I will see you tomorrow."

She noticed Dee was talking to the DJ as she excaped from the dance floor. "Well, yall, we are going to start line dances now. Ya know that I come from the country so yall are going to get this from a real professional." Dee said as Hermione sat herself down on a hay bail. Draco came to join her.

"Arem't you just Miss Popular tonight? What did they all have to say?"

"Well, Ron and I are on a trial seperation."

"Is that was what that kiss meant?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco." She said exasperatedly. "We just decided it was best to hold off on our relationship. And Justin is taking me out tomorrow."

"So you get rid of Ron, and you are on to the next one tomorrow? And I thought that I was bad."

"Draco, its just going to Hogsmeade. We are going over some stuff and getting out. I haven't had time for any fun since school last year, and I need a break."

"well then can I have a "date" with you later tonight in our common room to discuss the dance and everything." Draco said, putting fingers up in quotations around the word date.

"yeah" Hermione said. "by the way, Thanks for everything." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Draco put his arm around her. They didn't realize how long they sat there, but soon the DJ was announcing the last song of the night.

They both stood up, but Ron appeared infront of them. "I know you said one dance, but I was wondering if I could get the last dance?" Hermione looked back at Draco and he nodded.

"Sure." While they danced, she noticed Dee was dancing with the hot guy that they bumped into on the platform. 'not bad, Dee' she thought. 'I must talk to her about that later.'

_No other lover ever really cared  
When I've reached out for you you've always been there  
Now I'm so far away and baby I'm scared  
I never knew lonely 'til you _

You are my rock and the strength I need  
To keep me sane in this life that I lead  
Now I'm not with you and my broken heart bleeds  
I never knew lonely 'til you

I never knew lonely could be so blue  
I never knew lonely could tear you in two  
I never loved someone like I_ love __you  
I never knew lonely 'til you _

I can't make up for the times I've been gone  
But I'll prove I_ love __you in the words of this song  
Back in your arms girl it's where I belong  
I never knew lonely 'til you _

I never knew lonely could be so blue  
I never knew lonely could tear you in two  
I never loved someone like I_ love __you  
Girl I never knew lonely 'til you _

I never knew lonely could be so blue  
I never knew lonely could tear you in two  
I never loved someone like I_ love __you  
Girl I never knew lonely 'til you_

Draco was waiting by the side when the song finally ended. "Are you ready to head?" he asked when they walked off the dance floor. Hermione nodded. "so you want to go back to my dorm?" He said jokingly and winked at her. Hermione just smiled and rolled her eyes…

I send my love to all of you! Please review. Much love! Muah!

Kelly


	13. We Just Are

**hey all...here is another chapter for ya...i have written a more, but my internet has been down, so here is another one...I hope that everyone had a great christmas and great new year...**

**Thanks to my loyal readers/reviewers eps. **

**xoKaSsIeox, ** **serpiente-negra ** **bloodwitch88 ** **musicalbballgal ** **DrAcO'sblackrose, thanks for catching that...it will be changed...its been so long, i have forgotten my own characters...sorry** **lovedrher, the song titles are as follows, She's Not the Cheating Kind by Brooks and Dunn, adn I Never Knew Lonely by Vince Gill, **

**We Just Are**

Hermione was sitting crossed leg in some green silky boxers and tanktop, with a dish of ice cream on the couch, watching a flash back to the 90's MTV special. Draco and Hermione were going to have their "date" after they changed their clothes and unjinxed everything. Hermione was still waiting, since Draco insisted that he needed a shower because he smelled like hay. Finally Draco arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell are you watching now. You seriously have a probablem…instead of reading books when you get bored you watch that blasted contraption."

"For the tenth time, it's a television, actually MTV, and besides you took forever washing the smell off you." She said sticking out her tongue at Draco. Draco quickly grabbed it.

"You know that it is really unladylike to stick your tongue out at people." Draco said. Hermione just glared at him, but he let her tongue go.

"Ass." She said jokingly towards him. "Anyways what did you think of the dance."

"It actually went well. I mean I wasn't expected that much fun out of it with the whole farm/country theme, but it went well." He said. He knew that it was going to go great because Hermione did all the planning and setting up. She wouldn't let anything go wrong.

"Yeah it was fun. Ron and I got our mess sorted out. I love him, but I can't trust him or forgive him quite yet. This seperation is for the best, for both of us."

"So you often kiss guys you are breaking up with?" Draco asked being sarcastic.

"We are taking a trial seperation." Hermione said aggrevatedly.

"So basically you are giving the guy that hit you and berated you and pretty much made your life a living hell, another chance?"

"No…we aren't together." Hermione said angerly.

"Then you broke up?" Draco asked, getting a rise out of Hermione.

"No…" Hermione trailed off. What were they really. "I don't know what we are exactly. We just are at the moment. We will figure it out when the time is right" Draco just shook his head. "Anyways what do have planned for tomorrow?"

"Nothing after quiditch…Want to do something?" Draco asked.

"I can't because I am going out with Dustin, and besides when do we just hang out." Hermione said. Draco was actually a little hurt. He had been really trying these past few weeks to get along with her and she was acting like his effort was nothing.

"I have been trying, but obviously it hasn't been appreciated what so ever." Draco said angerly this time. He did have a very short temper.

"I do appreciate it. Honestly, it's just that Justin and I are hanging out. I promise I would hang out with you, but I already made plans, which you knew about." Hermione said.

"Whatever" Draco said pouting.

"well, I didn't get that last dance. So dance with me." She said standing up. Draco reluctantly stood up also.

"What, you want me to dance to this thing." He said pointing at the tv which was still tuned to MTV.

"yes" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_I don't know what he does to make you cry  
But I'll be there to make you smile  
I don't have a fancy car  
To get to you I'd walk a thousand miles  
I don't care if he buys you nice things  
Does his gifts come from the heart?  
I don't know  
But if you were my girl  
I'd make it so we'd never be apart _

But my_ love __is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But__ love __is all I have to give _

When you talk (when you talk) does it seem like he's not  
Even listening to a word you say?  
That's okay babe, just tell me your problems  
I'll try my best to kiss them all away  
Does he leave (does he leave) when you need him the most?  
Does his friends get all your time?  
Baby please  
I'm on my knees  
Praying for the day that you'll be mine

But my_ love __is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But__ love __is all I have to give _

To you... (hey girl) hey girl, I don't want you to cry no more inside  
All the money in the world could never _add__ up to all the love  
I have inside... I__ love __you _

And I will give it to you  
All I can give, all I can give  
Everything I have is for you  
But_ love __is all I have to give _

But my_ love __is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I could live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But__ love __is all I have to give_

_But my__ love __is all I have to give  
Without you I don't think I can live  
I wish I could give the world to you  
But__ love __is all I have to give... to you_

Hermione smiled when she heard the words float to her ears, although she would never actually admit it, she was a BSB fan. It was funny how comfortable she felt in Draco's arms. She was at ease in her muscular arms and he smelled even better than Ron. She rested her head on his chest and felt his chest heave in and out. She looked up at him as the dance ended, but Draco didn't let go of his embrace. Instead he leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to Hermione's. Hermione responded by kissing him back, caught up in the moment. They slowly parted, not knowing what actually just happened. They didn't care that they didn't know what happened, but were drawn together again. Draco pressed his lips upon Hermione's tasting the icecream that she just finished. He slowly licked Hermione's lips, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her and Draco's tongue slipped in her mouth. She played with his tongue, sucking and wrestling with it with hers, while her hands played in his hands. Draco pulled her even closer to him and continued to kiss and suck on her lips.

Then Hermione pulled away suddenly and ran upto her room, with no explanation.Her head just spinning. "What the hell was I doing?" She got to her room, and searched through her drawer, finally finding a small bottle. "Damn, I am almost out. I will pick some up tomorrow." She said outloud. Not even bothering to pull down the shirts she fell on her bed.

Draco was still down stairs, also trying to make sense of the last 5 minutes. "Well I guess its just me and this contraption." He said staring at the tv.


End file.
